


Welcome To SVU

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Choices the sophomore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Becca: Nothing.. Just rougher than I expected.Trish: I’m here for you. You got this. :-*Becca: :-*And with that Becca smiled and straightened marching back out into the squad room with a new found determination and confidence.





	Welcome To SVU

**Author's Note:**

> Well watching SVU again made my brain think of this. I’m not sure if it’s just a one shot or a preview of more? But here it is! Rated mature because it deals with some of the usual themes in SVU

Fandom: The Freshman/The Sophomore/The Junior and Law and Order SVU

Rating: lets go maturish for some adult mentions. Possible Trigger warnings(its based in the world of SVU so..)

Publish Date: 5/1/18

Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine.

Authors Notes: And once again my brain makes me out to be a liar about the no writing thing XD Well watching SVU again made my brain think of this. I’m not sure if it’s just a one shot or a preview of more? But here it is! Enjoy PSG

 

Becca’s heels clicked on the hard floors as she made her way down the all to the sixteenth precinct in Manhattan. She sighed at the doors and smoothed her skirt one last time before swinging the doors open and marching in with as much authority as she could muster.

She froze quickly as the beehive of activity swirled around her threatening to overtake her.

“Can I help you?” a voice stArtles her and she focuses her eyes on the blonde woman in front of her.

“Rebecca Davenport. Your new ADA. Where’s your captain?”

The blonde woman studies Becca for a moment before responding and Becca fidgets slightly under her intense gaze.

“Lieutenant Benson should be in her office.” the woman responds and points to a door across the room. Becca nods firmly and walks over to the door knocking.

“Come in!” she hears a shout in response.

“Lieutenant, Hi I’m.” Be cca starts but Benson holds up a finger.

“Ok, yeah I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Benson sighs exasperated and runs her free hand through her brown locks. She hangs up and starts gathering her things.

 

“Oh uh..” she stops short of her door and turns back to Becca who is now scowling with her arms crossed.

“As I was saying.” Becca fumes. “I’m Rebecca Davenport. Your new ADA.” she finishes with her arms still crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

Olivia quirks an eyebrow at her but extends her hand. “Lieutenant Benson.”

Becca shakes her hand firmly never breaking eye contact.

“Welcome to Special Victims.” Benson smirks. “Rollins, get her caught up. I’ve got an emergency with Noah.” she finishes as she walks through the squad room.

“Rollins.” Amanda states and extends her hand. “Davenport.” Becca says with a small smile.

 

“Guys this is our new ADA.” Amanda announces. That’s Carisi. “Counselor.” Carisi nods from the other side of his desk.

“And Fin.” Amanda nods towards Fin.

“Welcome aboard, counselor.” Fin smiles warmly at her.

Becca clears her throat. “So, what have we got?” she asks while studying the screen and cringing slightly at the images that are there.

Carisi took the clicker in his hand and began going through the particulars of the current case.

“Twenty year old vic. Multiple lasseration wounds caused by a crowbar.. Vic had been out with friends and met a stranger.” He starts clicking through the slides.

“Found early sunday morning beaten unconscience in an alley.” The blood drains from Becca’s face as the grosteque images flash on the screen. A woman, bloody and beaten to where her face is almost unrecognizeable. Her eyes fall on the photo of the victim before the attack. So beautfiul and innocent looking and her mind goes to Trish who is off somewhere working on her latest novel. Her grip on the on the chair tightens.

“Her panties were not found at the scene and so far we have been unable to collect much DNA evidence from the rape kit, only under her fingernails.”

Becca swallows hard as more images flood her senses and she closes her eyes.

“Carisi.” Amanda warns slowly before looping her arm around Becca and guiding her out of the room.

“Come with me, sweetie.” she hushes gently and takes Becca into the bathroom.

Becca leans against the sink and takes a few shakey breaths. “I didn’t think it’d be so..Is it always like this?”

Amanda hums in thought. “It’s always different, yet always the same..” Becca side eyes her warily.

“How do you deal with it, every day?”

At that Amanda laughs lightly. “Who says I do?” she places a hand gently on Becca’s arm. “It never gets easier, I’d be lying if I said it did. Sometimes I drink myself silly. Sometimes I go home and hold tightly to my daughter..” Amanda muses thoughtfully.

“Just keep finding reasons..” Amanda adds softly.

“Trish..” Becca whispers. Amanda blinks.

“Ok sure.. Think about your sister.” Amanda says

“My- girlfriend.” Becca stats flatly and Amanda blinks in surprise.

“Lucky girl..” she adds withdrawing her hand and stepping back. “I’ll get you a drink Counselor, you can get through this.” 

Becca nods and Amanda walks out of the bathroom and disappears from sight. Becca sighed pulling out her phone and turning it in her hands before sending a text.

Becca: Hey babe. Say something sweet to me.

Trish: pecan pie!

Becca snorts and rolls her eyes at that before another text comes in.

Trish: What’s wrong?

Becca: Nothing.. Just rougher than I expected.

Trish: I’m here for you. You got this. :-*

Becca: :-*

And with that Becca smiled and straightened marching back out into the squad room with a new found determination and confidence.


End file.
